Pretty Pokémaid Sohko June
by Super Robot Malinarlen
Summary: By day, humble 13-year-old Kotone attends Violin City's Earl Academy while struggling to fit in and find friends... But after school, she transforms into the incredible Sohko June: The Espeon-powered super guardian of love and justice!
1. Climbing Towards the First Day of School

This is actually a TV Show from _If I Lost On Purpose, Would You Stop Following Me?_

So it's a story from within a story... (Only retold from Ethan's perspective.) O_o

Also I must admit to you that this story is ridiculous. So please enjoy.

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late for my first day of school," The young girl cried, huffing as she barreled up the hill.

High atop the grassy knoll awaited a majestic school that could easily be mistaken for a royal mansion. Looming nobly, it stood before her– richly adorned with many inner gables, turrets, a tall bell tower, and a shiny brass gate.

_Earl Academy._ The young girl realized, gasping for breath.

_My name is Kotone, age 13. Today is my first day of Junior High._ _Well... that is... If I ever make it to class!_

"I was so excited last night that I couldn't fall asleep..." She gasped to herself. "But then I had even less luck waking up."

_I slept through my alarm!_

Hurrying fast, she closed her eyes and contained her nearly exploding lungs. With each step, her brown twin-tails bounced beneath her white, over-sized sailor cap.

_Almost there! I only need to cross ahead and then take the next alleyway._ She considered carefully.

_However..._ _I could probably get there faster if I just jumped over that brick wall!_

Coming face to face with her encompassing nemesis, she clenched her book bag's handle in her teeth. Digging her fingers between the wall's rough crevices, she awkwardly scaled it.

_Climbing in a skirt... I really hope I don't ruin my uniform. If I do, I'll be really sad... _

_Yes, I know! Who in their right mind is eager to wear a school uniform? It's kind of pathetic...  
_

_But to be honest, Earl Academy's cute school uniform was the whole reason why I fought to pass its notoriously hard entrance exam. That's right. An idiot like me studied hard to get into such a prestigious school. It's a miracle! Much like the uniform...  
_

_A red pleated skirt, brass buttons, and sailor-collared blouse tied with a big pink bow. Ah, I can't wait to see all the other girls wearing it! It makes me want to get to school even faster._

"Uniform heaven– here I come!" She cried, flinging herself off the brick wall's tall ledge. Falling towards the ground, she realized too late that she should've looked first; for when she finally steadied her gaze, her heart leaped in terror. A tall, ebony haired boy with piercing gold eyes glanced up at her.

_I'm going to fall on him!_ Kotone realized, he mouth gaping from the anticipated horror.

"L-look out!" She screamed, closing her eyes. _It's too late! He's a goner–_

Falling on her back, she landed softer than she had expected. "Eh?" She opened her eyes in shock. The boy had somehow caught her in his arms. Carefully, he set her down on her feet.

_Wha..._ _He's really strong..._ Kotone trembled in astonishment.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his concerned voice soothing her with its maturity.

Kotone felt her face go hot. Standing silently, strange thoughts bumbled around in her head.

_He's tall, and his face is perfect._ _His shoulders and arms are a nice width, too._

_Waa... Width?_

"Yes, s-sorry, I mean thank you," She bowed at him, babbling nervously while scratching the back of her head, "I was just trying to take a shortcut– well not _take_– this is actually my first day of school here, so I guess I was trying to _make_ a shortcut..."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad you're alright... Make sure you look before jumping," He told her, smiling mysteriously. "And be careful next time, ok?"

"Y...yes," She nodded bashfully. Turning his back on her, he walked away. All the while, Kotone's dazed eyes followed.

_Who is he?... He didn't tell me his name._

_So tall. Is he an upperclassman?_ _Is he late to school, too?_

_He's..._

"L-late?" She slapped herself across the face.

_That's right– I'm already late to class!_

"Eyaaaah!" She screamed, taking off like a jet engine.

* * *

"Kotone?" The teacher's voice called out through her reverie.

"Yeh-yes!" Kotone cried forcefully, standing up from her desk. Due to her eagerness, the whole classroom spiraled into a fit of giggles.

"It's ok... You only need to introduce yourself." The teacher coaxed her gently.

"Oh ok... Hello! My name is Kotone, age 13," She began. "My likes include birthday cake ice cream, my dislikes include powdered soap, and my hobbies include collecting my spent chewing gum in a cardboard-backed mosaic." She rambled, clenching her fists in determination.

The whole classroom was swept up into hysterics once again.

"Eww!" They cried.

"Hahahahaha!"

"She's so weird!"

Kotone held her head down in shame. _Maybe I... am too weird..._

"Thank you for sharing. That was very insightful, Kotone. You may sit down now," The teacher said.

Landing back down in her chair, Kotone listened bleakly as the teacher called out the next person. Everyone introduced themselves without further commotion.

_Everyone's so casual._ Kotone realized. She sighed restrainedly.

_I wanna be like that too..._ _I hope I make friends this year._

_In my last school, I was always bullied for being so small and slow. I really want to make a fresh start this time._

Stirring the mediocre pond of voices, a tall, commanding girl with flowing blue pigtails stood up. "Good morning. My name is Kris," She said, "My preferences and hobbies are always changing, so I can't say anything specifically. Thank you."

She sat back down, folding her hands properly. The classroom murmured quietly at her introduction, or lack thereof.

"...I heard she ranked 2nd in the first year's entrance exam..." Someone said nearby.

"No way! I ranked at 235..." Their friend admitted.

"I ranked at 186,"

"Everyone says she's a total snob," A distant voice harshly whispered.

More gossip spread about through the room, and the whole class buzzed a bit longer.

"Um... Thank you for sharing. That was very indicative... of your... nature, Kris." The teacher sweated, adjusting his glasses.

Kotone looked over at the girl curiously.

_Her name is Kris?_ _She seems like a very interesting person!_

All around Kotone, students began shimmying and fidgeting in their seats. At last the school's bell tower sang out; its deep, baritone voice echoing off the walls.

"Ah, break time!" Kotone exalted, jumping up from her desk.

_Now's a good chance to make a friend– especially after the introductions just now–_

But when she looked back at Kris, she was already gone.

"Huh..." Kotone uttered. _That was fast..._

* * *

"Wah! There's so many different types of bread," Kotone drooled, busily checking out the cafeteria's vending machine. With the curiosity of a little girl, she looked inside of it, squashing her face up against the glass. Dropping to her hands and knees, she gazed beneath its feet, and then getting back up, she hyperly bounced up to look over it's top.

"You're in my way," A cool voice informed her.

"Sa-sorry?" Kotone turned around, suddenly embarrassed.

_Ah, it's Kris! Now's my chance to–_

"Hm... The melon bread is all gone," Kris uttered to herself, busily staring into the machine, "Guess I'll take the carrot bread instead..."

Pulling her skirt's pockets inside out, she stopped. "Im...impossible," She gasped deeply. She stood motionless, flabbergasted by her lack of money.

_She froze?_ Kotone observed.

Regaining her composure, Kris continued to search her person.

Curiously, Kotone looked down at the packaged melon bread she had just purchased only minutes before.

_This was the last one...  
_

"Here– you can have mine," Kotone smiled, handing Kris the package.

Kris stood back and watched her hesitantly. "T...thank you." She finally mumbled, her face turning red, yet her eyebrows frowning in self-awareness. She cautiously took the melon bread. "I'll pay you back, what's your name?"

"K...Kotone." The girl smiled, despite her disbelief. _I guess it's hard to remember all your classmates on the first day. I have that problem, too._

"Ha!" Kris erupted, holding her chin, "You're the chewing gum girl. You're in my class."

"Chewing gum girl?" Kotone silently sobbed. _Surely that's not how everyone will remember me from now on!_

"I left my wallet in the classroom... I'll pay you back as soon as we return," Kris nodded solemnly, unwrapping the melon bread and munching quietly. She turned and walked off.

"W-wait–" Kotone called and ran after her. _I wanted to spend some time with you!_

But Kris had already disappeared.

"She's so fast... she must be a good runner," Kotone sighed in admiration. _I wish I could be like that. But I was always the slowest in my class. Everyone would stand on the sidelines, joking and singing songs about a racing Torkoal._

_I always felt so terrible and guilty about it!_

Kotone shook her head. _Nonono! I won't think such bad things on my first day of school–_

_I'm going to make a fresh start this year!_

Purchasing another bread, she made her way back outside and passed the sports field, only to be blocked off by a massive crowd of hysterical girls.

"Kyaaaa!" Their voices shrilled and squeaked in excitement.

"Hm, is a movie star visiting today?" Kotone asked herself curiously, meekly making her way through the crowd.

_It's really hard to get through here. Maybe I should turn back and–_

She stopped in amazement.

On the distant field was a boy jumping up high– his ebony hair billowing in the wind. Sailing, his knee rammed upwards, smacking a soccer ball high into the air before he head-smashed it into the net.

The girls screamed wildly.

"Gold! Gold! Gold!" They called.

"It's that boy... from this morning!" Kotone jolted in alarm.

_~To Be Continued~_


	2. A New Friend and Bookstore

The rest of the players rushed across the field– jumping in the air and hollering.

"We did it!" They laughed carelessly, taking up their face towels and walking off– the gaggle of girls rushing at them with stuffed lunch boxes.

Of all the boys, the boy who had caught her that morning seemed to attract the largest following. Girls rushed at him with reaching arms, giggling and screaming for attention.

_Gold? Is that his name?_ Kotone wondered, her brown eyes widening. _He's... so popular._

Her brown, twin-tailed head sunk low in despair._ Figures I had to get my hopes up over such an impossible guy. I don't stand a chance compared to all the other pretty girls around him– especially the second and third years._

_And they're probably much more mature than me. After all, they're not afraid to let out their feelings...  
_

Going to an empty part of the schoolyard to daydream about the distant sky, lunch ended sooner than expected. Panting, Kotone found herself racing back to class.

_I can't believe I'm late again!_

Bursting into the classroom, she founded her classmates reading and the teacher busy scribbling at the chalkboard. Anxiously, she sat down and reached into her desk.

_Hm? A note?_

Opening it up, she carefully read it:

_Hey. It turns out I forgot my wallet as well._ _Meet me at the front gate after school._

_- Kris_

Kotone grinned worriedly. _She's almost as forgetful as me!_ _Surprising, since she seems so very serious..._

She looked over at the girl in question. Kris had donned a pair of black reading glasses and was reading solemnly.

_But... I want to be cool, smart, and serious like that too!_ Kotone smiled to herself.

_I wonder what will happen when we meet at the gate?_ _She probably still wants to pay me back. I should tell her not to worry about it! _

_I don't want to inconvenience her at all..._

"Alright," The teacher spoke up. "Please partner up in groups and read passage two. Answer questions three through eight as written on the board. Remember to put your names together on your group paper or papers."

"Aww."

"Geez, it's our first day and they're already dishing out the workload!"

Chairs scooted in disgruntlement as friends loudly discovered each other.

Clutching onto the edge of her desk, Kotone quickly looked around vigilantly.

_Ah! Almost everyone has found friends already... They're so fast at forming tight bonds... _

_Am I going to have to sit by myself again this year?_

Tears wrenched their way through her eyelids as she fought to keep her emotions hidden. She continued glancing around.

_Kris seems like a genius, so of course everyone's going to want her in their group..._

Looking over at the girl, Kotone was surprised when she found her sitting alone as well.

_Ah! She's not taken! Now's my chance. Together we can work on the problems and get to know each other better–_

Kotone picked up her book and rushed over to her.

"Kris! Let's read together!" Kotone insisted, shaking neurotically.

"W...who are you again?" Kris asked, pushing up her glasses.

Kotone face-faulted to the ground.

"Kotone! You know– the... chewing gum girl." She cried. _I can't believe I'm relying on that to introduce myself once again!_

"Ah. Of course. I knew that..." Kris answered frigidly. "Bring your chair over."

Kotone rushed back with it immediately and plunked it down with the eagerness of a small child.

"Here... Put your name on this," Kris said, handing a sheet of paper to her.

Kotone took it in hand and read. _She already finished all the answers?...! And they all look perfect._ "You're a genius!" Kotone cried.

Kris looked down at her desktop, blushing irritably. "It's nothing," She muttered.

"Kris! I got your note that said meet at the gate..." Kotone started.

"Nh." Kris nodded.

"Ummm..." Kotone waited for an answer. _Is she still thinking about it?_

"Uh... oh," Kris started suddenly, "I was going to ask you to stop by my workplace. It's nearby. I can pay you back there."

"You don't have to worry about paying me back!" Kotone laughed. _Though I do want to learn more about you._

"Sorry. You don't have to come," Kris mumbled, "if it's too... troublesome."

"No-no-no! Not at all! I'll come with you." Kotone jumped. _Did I make it sound like it was too inconvenient for me? I'm going to chase her away at this rate!_

"Ah... actually..." Kotone began, nervously, "I was wondering if maybe... we could be friends!"

Kris put her head down in reflective silence.

"Eh... is that wrong?" Kotone questioned, panicked. _She's giving a strange expression!_

"Don't go thinking that being friends with me will make school easier for you," Kris muttered with a weariness that seemed to indicate past troubles. "People will hate you because they'll think I'm doing all your schoolwork."

"T-that's ok. I can do my own schoolwork. And I'm so stupid, that even if someone else was doing the work for me– I'd still get bad grades," Kotone laughed, "No, I was mostly just thinking that it'd be nice to eat lunch and talk together."

_And then maybe we'll go window shopping on Sundays to try on cute clothes– and then visit ice cream parlors and cake shops after school– and next have matching cellphone charms, and then eventually spend the rest of our happy school lives together! _

_Ah, but that sounds..._

_Really presumptuous of me! I need to act natural..._

"Oh. Ok. But... I'm not very good at talking." Kris replied, frowning and fidgeting.

"Ah? But you're good at writing. This is so eloquent, I'd of thought a professor wrote it," Kotone rushed, tapping at the paper.

She carried on, chattering at Kris– who nodded thoughtfully at each sentence.

At last the school day ended and the two of them met at the gate.

"So where do you work?" Kotone asked, folding her arms behind her head.

"At... the bookstore," Kris began. "I organize books... and... other things."

Just down the hill and around the block they walked– until they reached an old bookstore with scalloped eaves and paneled windows. Despite its old blue paint chipping off– the store looked surprisingly cute.

"Aww! It's adorable," Kotone gasped.

"Really?" Kris remotely responded, "I think it's a dump."

"Blue and Red's Bookstore... I've never heard of this place." Kotone remarked.

"That's because it was just opened," Kris explained, "by a pair of... eccentric guys."

"Ehh? Are they brothers?"

"I don't know... But they're **really** _weird_."

"Ahh? How so?"

"You'll see soon enough..."

As Kris pushed the door open, the sound of rattling bells greeted them.

"ACK! Watch it, pal!" A man's voiced suddenly screamed out.

With a horrible wooden groan, a shelf toppled over right in front of them– a wave of books rustling and cascading out across the floor. Kris and Kotone froze in shock.

"... Sorry," A quieter man emitted.

"Sorry?..." The high-strung man wounded, "You carelessly knock over a _whole_ shelf, and the only thing you can say is sorry?...!"

"... ..." No response followed.

"Friggin' smart-mouth!"

Kris held her face in chagrin: "Can't you two behave for once? This is the first time I've ever brought someone over..."

"Haaaa?" The hi-strung voice grew louder. A tall, handsome young man bounded around the corner.

His brown spiky hair defied gravity– and his fashion sense was even more shocking. He sported a black bomber jacket, matching combat boots and khaki pants.

_Is he a pilot?_ Kotone wondered, astonished.

"HEY! Kris brought a friend!" He yelled in outlandish shock, a self-important smirk poking across his face.

"Ha. No way..." The quieter man blankly responded. He moved into view as well.

It was a shorter young man: with black, razor-swept hair that reached past his ears. Despite his gloomy attitude, he wore a bright, red and white jacket. Briefly glancing at Kotone, he averted his gaze and pulled the brim of his matching trucker hat over his attractive face. "You're right..." He mumbled, almost sounding scared.

"Why are you guys in _such_ disbelief?" Kris exploded, stomping her foot with each word.

"Ha, don't get so worked up about it, honey!" The obnoxious man laughed, giving Kotone a three-finger salute. "Hey babe! Name's Blue, and this depressing guy here is my buddy Red."

Red turned the other way, tugging his red and white hat down past his nose.

"He's not very sociable." Blue noted.

"Oh! Ah hahaha." Kotone laughed nervously.

_Babe?...!_

"So Kris!" Blue let out, "You finally recruited someone else? It's about time, the workload around here was getting unbearable."

Red thoughtfully regarded his egotistic associate. "...But you never work anyways..." He muttered.

"Friggin' smart-mouth!"

"No!" Kris defended, " I just brought her over here because–"

"Recruit?" Kotone interrupted in interest, "Are you hiring?"

"Heck, we sure are! Did Kris give you the low-down yet?" Blue said, rudely shoving an extra-long paper in Kotone's face.

"No, you don't understand–" Kris cried, apprehensively turning to intercept it– only to find that Blue had already given Kotone a pen and lent her his back to sign against.

"You..." Kris muttered in aggravation, "You don't know what you've just done!" She grabbed and shook Kotone by the collar of her uniform. Blue pulled away to contract and held it high in victory. Before he could shout any words, a blaring alarm shook the room.

"Ah. Another one..." Red emitted, slipping a hand into his pocket and trudging along.

"Perfect timing! Now for your job training, babe. Get moving." Blue remarked, slapping Kotone on the back and sending her stumbling.

"This way," Red muttered, leading them towards the shop's back room.

"Kotone, you..." Kris scolded, "you really _really _don't know what you've just gotten yourself into!"

"Eh? But it's worth the two-thousand pyen per hour, right?" Kotone asked, "And besides, I get to work with you now! Won't that be fun?"

Kris held her face in surrender. _There's something wrong with this Kotone girl's head! But... the way she's always so cheerful about everything. I... sometimes wish I was like that..._

Entering through a steel, vault door, Kotone's feet stepped forth in a seemingly endless, white-tiled room.

"Bill, we have another recruit. Prepare the fusion chamber," Red intoned, leaning against the wall.

"Aye aye," The young man named Bill typed away at his super computer. His brown, wavy-hair bounced as he reached for several dials, knobs, and levers.

_What's going on here?__ Is this my new job? _Kotone wondered.

_I thought I was only going to organize books and attend the cash register. So strange... This whole set-up reminds me of..._

"A TV show," Kotone gasped. "You guys are super heroes, aren't you?"

_Blue, Red... Kris and this guy named Bill. They must be part of a secret operation... And this secret room, too! This must be their command center. Amazing!_

"Kotone, you don't have to do this," Kris rushed, turning to Kotone with a somber face. "You can still run away. I'll find and burn the form you just signed."

_Why does she look so filled with dread?_ Kotone frowned.

"Ha, too late! I've already made copies!" Blue skipped into the room, proudly shaking a fistful of papers in each hand.

Kris collapsed to the ground, sulking silently. _He's tricked yet another innocent girl..._

"Step in here, please," Bill instructed, opening the door on a giant, glass and metal tube.

"Eh? What is this?..." Kotone questioned, anxiously watching the strange technology twinkle at her. "What's it going to do?"

"It'll fuse ya," Bill began, "with a pokemon."

"Wah! No way!" Kotone gasped in amazement. _Is it really true? Are they just playing with me? Because if this is really true, then..._

_What's going to happen to me? Will this make me different?_

Bill threw down a pokeball– unleashing a pink, big-eared pokemon. "His name is Sohko. He's an Espeon," Bill explained, "which is the evolved, Psychic form of an Eevee. From now on, he'll be yer partner... In return, ya only need to accept, love, 'n trust him."

"Kotone... It's nice to meet you," Sohko's intelligent voice rang in her ear. "Please take care of me... I'll be relying on you."

"N-nice to meet you too," Kotone bowed at him. "I'll do my best and try my hardest."

_Though I'm not yet sure about what's going on!_ Kotone panicked.

"It's time. We need ta do this quickly," Bill explained, "The Kamon Knight has already unleashed another minion on the city."

Kotone, lifting her loafer, and Sohko, lifting his pink paw, both stepped into their metallic chambers. Each door hissed and slid shut before them.

Watching intensely, Kris clenched a fist tightly under her chin.

_Kotone... You decided to do this so easily. You know... Becoming a Pokémaid might be the biggest regret you'll ever make... _

_But for now, I selfishly feel... that my days won't be so lonely anymore._

Glowing brightly, the machines hummed and whirred as Bill frantically worked at his computer console. As the machines reached critical mass, a flat, beeping sound pierced the air. When both chambers hissed open, one was empty.

"Huh?" Kotone woozily stepped out onto the floor, looking down at her hands. _I don't feel any different... _

As she glanced back at the Sohko's empty chamber, a sinking feeling awakened in her stomach.

"Kris– take 'er and head to the waterfront. The enemy is currently destroying the potion refinery. We don't have much time before they reach the city's pokecenter," Bill explained. Turning back around, he handed the dazed Kotone a pink, heart-shaped case. It seemed to be a plastic jewelry box with a cutely adorned lid.

"Kris will tell ya how ta use this. Good luck."

"Goodbye," Kris gravely nodded at Bill. She ran off for the far side of the room.

"Wha– wait for me!" Kotone yelled.

_~To Be Continued...~_


	3. Enemy Golbat! Advent of the Kamon Knight

"This way," Kris said, leading her to the back of the control room. Laying on her back, she slid inside of a clear, plastic tube. Within seconds, she shot off into the wall headfirst, disappearing indefinitely.

"K-Kris?...!" Kotone gasped in horror. _It sucked her in! But she didn't seem too worried about it... _

Choking back her fear, she slid her legs in first. Even though Kris had gone in headfirst, Kotone felt too intimidated to travel in such a direction.

_Calm down... Be brave! This must be some sort of transport chute–_

Before she could settle in, the tube sucked her in as well, sending her on a blindingly fast ride down a bright tunnel.

"Just... Just like a water slide!" Kotone yelled against the artificial wind, trying to calm herself down in the rush.

Before she could continue along with that thought, however, she was redirected and rocketed upside down. Her sailor cap fell off her head as she fought to keep her skirt from falling over her head.

_Huh?_

Pulling her chin against her chest, she saw the wide, blue sky at her feet. The clear tubing was coming to an opening. She was being launched at the sky.

"What the?" Kotone gasped, jetting up into the air._ I'm not a robot! I'm not a plane! I can't fly!_

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she blasted off through the blue sky at a high speed. Closing her eyes in fear, fought to keep from crying.

_Don't be afraid._ Sohko's voice comforted her.

Coaxed just enough to open her eyes, Kotone finally noticed Kris's distant figure. The cool girl was flying with her arms at her sides, streamlined and flying like a stuntman. Her face carried the expressionless gaze of morning train commuter.

_How can she be so indifferent about this?...!_ Kotone hyperventilated. _We're flying at 200 miles per hour through the open air!_

_And when I look down at the distant city below..._

"Kyaaaaa!" Kotone screamed, unable to bear it any longer.

"Get ready!" Kris yelled.

"For whaaaaat?...!"

"For landing!"

_Landing?_ Kotone's face blanked out. Their speed dropped and they began to free fall.

Kris held up her arm, revealing a hi-tech watch. "Trajectory reached," A feminine computer voice rang out.

"Come on, follow me," Kris yelled past a mouthful of wind– her long, blue pigtails whipping as she kicked backwards towards Kotone. Grabbing the frightened girl's hands, Kris interlocked her fingers with hers.

_Are we praying for survival?_ Kotone nearly sobbed.

_But... looking into Kris's calm eyes, I suddenly feel like everything is fine..._

Falling for the ground, Kris pulled Kotone closer and held her hands tighter. Buildings edged past their feet as they dove for the cement. The anticipation of death ate at Kotone's heart and compelled her to scream out in anguish.

"WAAAAAH–"

Their feet hit the asphalt and sunk softly– almost as if they had landed on a giant marshmallow instead of the street.

"Eh?" Kotone emitted, opening her winced eyes. _Feet... are ok._

_Legs... are ok... _

_Spine... still intact..._

Realizing that their flight and fall through the sky was only about as jarring as jumping off a swing, she was overcome with feelings of power. She looked down at the broken ground beneath their feet. It was then that she understood how she had changed.

"You're not a normal human anymore," Kris stated, letting go and pulling her hands away. A loud explosion quaked and ballooned off in the distance. Turning her back, Kris leapt up the side of a building in pursuit.

_No... no way..._ Kotone stood, still in shock._ I'm always the one who comes in last during sports festivals. _

_I've never gotten a grade higher than a D in physical education._

_People get into violent fights whenever I'm forced to be on their team._

Unable to contain her overjoyed excitement, Kotone ran after Kris, her feet shuffling at high speed.

_Don't get too excited, now!_ Sohko's voice echoed in her mind. He seemed to be jovially amused by her eagerness.

"Right!" Kotone agreed, cutting back on her speed and pounding up the side of a building. A beautiful view of the ocean greeted her behind the stark factories and skyscrapers. Landing on the rooftop, she finally noticed Kris leaping between roof gaps and hurrying off into the distance.

"Whoa! She's so good at it," Kotone cried, trying to keep up.

_She's a parkour pro... I want to be like that, too._

_Then try your hardest, and I'll help you out._ Sohko urged her on.

Forcing back her feelings of alarm, Kotone raced and jumped a steep distance, her heart nearly diving down towards the street below. Scrambling and panting, she at last caught up to Kris.

"Not bad," Kris acknowledged, vaulting onto another roof. "However, you still need to learn how to transform."

"Transform?" Kotone asked.

"Hold your case close to your heart, tap the lid, and yell out 'Pretty Pokémaid'!"

"Eh? My case?...!"

"Bill gave you one, remember?"

"Uwah, that's right..."

Slowing down and prying it out of her skirt pocket, Kotone held the pink, heart-shaped box in her hand. Kris immediately whipped out hers– a blue, star-shaped jewelry box. She readied it against her chest.

"Pretty Pokémaid," Kris blushed, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning, "Star Amulet–"

"Why do you look so upset?" Kotone questioned, interrupting her.

"M...must you ask?...!" Kris spat, her face growing redder. _Don't you realize how ridiculous this sounds? And now I have to repeat it!_

"Sorry for interrupting," Kotone trailed nervously, sensing Kris's dismay.

"-Star Amulet transformation!" Kris continued, holding her case. Reaching the edge of the roof, she jumped off as if grasping for the far away skyline.

A mysterious blue force unraveled her long, blue pigtails and pulled them back into a single, tail-like bundle.

Quickly, a shining whirlpool spun around her, and as she curled herself up, it overtook her; tall, light blue boots and opera gloves encased themselves upon her legs and arms.

Uncurling herself and landing, a frilled, white pleated skirt flounced over the waist of her light blue leotard, and out from nowhere, dark blue ribbons crisscrossed around her boots and gloves, lacing up and tying into bows.

Webbed fins grew out from the sides of her head, and miraculously, her star-shapped case shrunk into a tiny brooch upon her chest. Kris held up her arms and struck a pose.

"Vaporeon Pokémaid, Renée July!" She proclaimed, the curtain of water falling down at her feet.

High atop the rooftop's edge, Kotone looked down upon the strange scene, completely frozen in disbelief. "A magical girl?...!" She managed to yell out, holding onto her head in bewilderment.

_No way!_

_This is too much!_

"It's not magical," Kris vexedly insisted. "It's science."

"Well it looks like magic to me!"

"I said it's SCIENCE."

Debris blasted past their faces, interrupting their argument.

"What is–" Kotone gasped, falling on her back and hiding behind the ledge. "Don't let them see your human form!" Kris cried, wrestling with a monstrous, bus-sized Golbat.

Caging his giant mouth around Kris, he bit down and tried to eat her whole.

"Don't let them see you... until you transform!" Kris yelled, forcing apart his jaws just long enough to deliver her message. The Golbat claimed her in one gulp.

"No... Kris!" Kotone screamed, watching helplessly as the Golbat flapped in victory and smashed through another building.

_Kris... Kris has been eaten..._

"You monster!" Kotone yelled passionately, holding her heart-shaped case against her chest and standing up.

_I won't stand back and watch any longer!_

"Pretty Pokémaid," She blasted, her voice echoing into the heavens, "Heart Amulet transformation–"

_Huh? The words came out of my mouth on their own! _Kotone realized.

_Of course. I'm helping you. _Sohko said matter-of-factly.

"Eyaaaah!" Kotone screamed– a raging magenta light blasting down upon her. Instantly, her short twin-tailed hair grew and lengthened, turning from brown to puce pink. Overcome by the strange metamorphosis, a powerful feeling in her stomach lifted her off the ground and doubled her over.

_I'm floating?...!_

Stiff boots and gloves encased her limbs and a fluffy bubble skirt poofed out over her lavender pink leotard. Tulle puffed over her shoulders and red, satin ribbons laced up and down her boots and gloves.

Held by a bow, her heart-shaped case shrunk and snapped to her chest. Accompanied by a tuft on each side, lavender pink animal ears sprung from her head.

"I'm Espeon Pokémaid, Sohko June!" Kotone announced, posing triumphantly. "Get ready for a tail-lashing, fool!"

_Did you really have to add that last part'?_ Sohko complained.

"Be quiet, it makes it rhyme!" Kotone flailed ballistically.

"GRAAAA–" The enemy Golbat roared in response, fiercely flapping to lift his fat head of a body off the ground.

"Monster, I won't forgive you," Kotone exclaimed, readying her gloved fists, "–for eating my important best friend!"

"GOL–" Flying at her and roaring, the Golbat opened his mouth to eat her as well. Backflipping, Kotone kicked up her leg and slammed the beast into the smokestack of a far off warehouse.

"Wah, Kris!" Kotone cried. _I have to be careful, she's still inside! Can I get her out?_

_Yes, it's not too late._ Sohko explained. _You only need to reach in and pull her out!_

"I'm coming, Kris!" Kotone sprung off the building, following Golbat onto the warehouse's boxy roof. Roaring, the bat monster bared his fangs and charged right for her.

_Now!_ Sohko told her. _Hold his mouth open!_

Grabbing the huge Golbat's fangs, Kotone held his jaws far apart. Gasping from her exertion of strength, she fought to keep them parted.

_I need to keep it open like this while I reach in! ...But how?_

Glancing around in desperation, she finally noticed a steel pipe at her feet.

_This might work!_

Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was strapped down to the roof.

_Err... Eh... I don't do vandalism, but... _

–_This is an emergency! Kris is in danger!_

Ripping the piping up with her super strength, Kotone rammed it into the Golbat's mouth and wedged it open. "Well that works!" She panted, reaching into the monster's dark void of a mouth. Carefully searching, she felt a hand.

Holding onto it and tugging, Kotone pulled a slimy Kris from the beast's insides.

"Eyagh!" Kris gasped, spitting in disgust and shaking the bat's saliva from her arms. "Let's teach this bloodsucker a lesson!" She clenched her fist.

"Right!" Kotone readied.

"Hydro Star–" Kris began, sweeping her hands together and summoning a watery vortex.

"–Psychic Heart–" Kotone continued, quickly crossing her arms and warping reality, "Distortion!"

"Pump!" Kris finished, their attacks swirling together and firing at the monster.

"GOLHBAA–" The monster screeched against the deafening explosion.

A massive, glowing bubble dome of energy grew from their super attack, enveloping the roof and every building in its mountainous radius.

From a distant roof, a mysterious young man in a silver suit of armor stood.

"Defeated again... And not one elemental stone to show for my efforts," He scoffed to himself. "But what's this? Now there's two of them?"

Turning their backs, Kotone and Kris sprung off the rooftop together, bounding away like two small fleas.

Watching the two girls closely, he threw back his head and laughed, his long, red hair billowing behind him in the wind.

"Well it doesn't matter how many wimps there are," He yelled beneath his sinister masked helmet. "As the Kamon Knight, I will stop at nothing... I will crush all who oppose me!"

_~To Be Continued...~_


	4. Gold's Button

_"Keep your identities a secret," _Blue had said._ "You kids have no idea how important that is, do you? Well listen up. Refer to each other by your code names during battle. June... And July. You got that?"_

The words that he had spoken yesterday rang through Kotone's mind as she barreled up the grassy hill. Earl Academy's peaked rooftops and glistening turrets loomed in the distance like glistening beacons.

_I'll do my best,_ Kotone thought. "But first and foremost, I have to worry about getting to school on time," Sse panicked, super-charging her speed.

_Hey now! Remember what the masters– Red and Blue– told us yesterday after your first mission,_ Sohko's psychic voice echoed inside her mind. _As a guardian of Earth, _he continued, _you have to be more careful! Keep an eye on your surroundings and–_

"I know, I remember! First rule, don't use your powers in front of others. Keep a low-profile," Kotone warbled, holding back her high speed a bit to keep in accordance. _Now that I'm part Espeon, I'm so much stronger, _she thought. _It's difficult to not get too excited._

Coming face to face with the brick wall she had climbed the other day, she ran up it with ease and stood high atop its narrow ledge. _I don't see anyone down below,_ she thought, surveying the area carefully. _Can't I indulge just a little bit?_

_Well,_ Sohko considered quietly, unsure.

_Please?_ Kotone begged.

_Ah, fine! _Sohko boyishly sighed. _But don't go too overboard._

"Eya!" Kotone held her arms up, posing high atop the ledge. "The super guardian of love and justice has come! She's finished her toast, coffee and last-minute homework, and she's going to school! Prepare yourselves!"

_You've been reading __**way**__ too many comic books, _Sohko commented. If he could, he'd have shook his little feline head.

"Be quiet. Don't ruin my fun," Kotone scolded briefly, ignoring him. "Let's go for it, so get ready! Special attack... Cosmic Gyro Blade–"

Jutting her arms out, she performed a spinning backflip off the wall and landed gracefully in the grass below. "–Crusher!" she finished, chopping the air with her open hands. From nearby, the startling sound of laughter exploded, causing her to flinch.

_Somebody's watching? _Kotone grew alarmed, looking around. Out from behind a tree appeared the student she had met nearby only yesterday– the mysterious boy named Gold. Nearly splitting his sides with unrestrained laughter, he clapped slowly, further steepening Kotone's embarrassment.

"I was wondering what stunt you were going to perform today," he managed out through his amused chortling. Coughing, he wiped away a single tear. He had laughed so hard at her, that he had cried.

_Nooo– he saw me acting like a dork!_ Kotone agonized, her face turning blue in horror.

"You're a very interesting girl." He came closer, patting her on the head, "Miss Super Guardian of Love and Justice. Oh... if I'm ever in trouble, can I call on you?"

Kotone's face turned red with shame. _He's making fun of me! How cruel! But I guess that's what all boys do, no matter what..._

"I'm sorry," Gold apologized, pulling his hand away. "I only wanted to give you this." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a gold button. "When you jumped into my arms the other day, this somehow got caught in my lapel," he explained. "You sounded really excited about your uniform back then– so I figured you'd want this back."

Looking down at her pleated skirt, Kotone realized that there was in fact a gold button missing on the side near her butt.

_In such a place..._Fully humiliated, her face turned even redder. _He heard me yelling 'Uniform heaven – here I come!' that day, didn't he? Now he probably thinks I have a uniform fetish. And that I jumped on top of him on purpose. This is too much..._

"Thank you," she said and trembled, forcing back her upset tears and holding her hand out, "for returning it to me."

Observing her for a few silent moments, Gold finally placed the button in her hand. "No problem," he said.

"Oh. Um... I," Kotone began, "–I honestly wasn't trying to jump on you that day. That was just a dumb mistake of mine– I'd be happy if you simply forgot about it..."

Watching Gold's expressionless face, she panicked when his eyes suddenly gleamed with annoyance. "I know. I was only teasing you," he admitted, hiding his strange irritation with a smile. "So you're an athlete, huh? You're good. With that kind of talent, the school clubs will soon be fighting over you."

"No no, that's impossible!" Kotone denied, waiving her hands. "I'm really bad at sports. I was just being reckless and I got lucky."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes!"

"That makes me worry, then... I won't tell you what to do, but you should consider taking better care of yourself... Well. See you around," he told her distractedly, abruptly walking away.

With widening-eyes, she watched him leave the small grove area. Placing a hand over her heart, she sighed relief. "Phew, that startled me," she said aloud. _He was acting kind of funny near the end there..._

_Yes, _Sohko suddenly revealed; _that guy... is suspicious._

"Suspicious?"

_I couldn't get a reading on him. _Sohko explained further, _He's no ordinary fellow._

"Hm." Kotone held her chin in thought. _Odd. Is he always late to class, too?_ "Late to class, too?...!" she suddenly bursted, becoming aware of the fact. _That's right, I'm late to class!_ Yelling, she took off like a jet.

* * *

Forcing her nose into her textbook and pretending to be busy, Kotone gazed out across the classroom towards Kris.

_My first best friend... She's so cool. I can't believe I actually managed to befriend her. From now on, we'll eat lunch together. And after school today... I wanna ask her to go window shopping with me. Yes!_ Kotone clenched her fists in determination. _I'll just get up my courage and ask her. I only need to act natural about it!_

_Geez, are all human girls this neurotic?_ Sohko commented dryly. His sudden, childlike voice startled her.

"Don't butt into my thoughts!" Kotone protested, pushing up from her desk. As soon as she revolted, however, a uncomfortable feeling dug and burned into the back of her head.

_Huh?_ Looking around, she realized that the whole classroom was staring at her, consuming her with their eyes. _Eh... I forgot to use an 'inside my head' voice. _She looked down in shame.

"Kotone. Are you having difficulties understanding something?" the teacher asked subtly, pushing up his glasses.

"No, Sir!" Kotone responded, sweat pouring down her face. Snickering voices and rude comments circulated around her as she stuck her nose back in her book.

_Sorry about that..._ Sohko spoke up.

_It's ok, _Kotone told him;_ everybody already thinks I'm weird, so it doesn't matter, _

As the bell tower tolled and break-time began, Kotone slid her notebook away and stood up from her desk to greet Kris.

"Kris! Let's go outside and sit on a bench!" Kotone flailed her arms wildly. "And talk about girl stuff!"

"Oh. Sorry." Kris looked away guiltily. "I need to go to the library to print out some papers... It'll be boring, so... Later."

"Euuaah?" Kotone cried, watching her serious friend depart. _I thought we were finally going to have some girl time!_ She nearly sobbed.

_Poor Kotone,_ Sohko snickered gently. _You haven't had a female friend since early grade-school, huh?_

_Please don't make fun of that,_ Kotone thought in despair._ I know I'm a bit of a coward... But..._

_Now, I wouldn't say that,_ Sohko consoled her. _Why don't you try making more friends now?_

Taking out her gold uniform button, Kotone considered her Espeon's words carefully. _Ok. But I need to sew this back on first,_ she thought. _ I wonder if there's a sewing class somewhere?_

Leaving her classroom, Kotone hurried down the halls, nervously walking aside as ethereal and flowery girls wafted past. Strong and mellow scents tickled her nose and nearly made her sneeze.

_Their perfumes are strong, _Kotone thought in amazement. _Maybe, the stronger the girl, the bolder the fragrance she wears? _For a moment, Kotone considered rushing out and buying the most poignant bottle of perfume on the market. _That's right. Scent equals power level! _

If she could power-up and become just as bold, certainly it'd be easier to make more friends.

_You're ridiculous. You're a tomboy, aren't you?_ Sohko asked.

_I'm not a boy, I can sew and cook somewhat– I'm really girly!_ Kotone defended angrily, insulted and taking this as a slight.

_Geez, I didn't say you were. Heh, _Sohko snickered to himself. _But you DO read boy's comic books. Pffft-ft..._ He hissed back laughter._ 'Power levels'!_

"That's enough. Cut it out," Kotone bursted, stomping the linoleum floor, "It's weird when someone says stuff BEHIND your back INSIDE your own head."

"Another scene?" a boy suddenly asked. Unnerved, Kotone shot around to find Gold– gazing amusedly at her.

"Not at all!" She laughed and waived her hands. "I was just practicing my voice acting." _Sohko, stop riling me up in public– you'll expose us!_ she seethed.

_But you said it was ok! _Sohko argued,_ Because people think you're weird anyways, right?_

Kotone clenched her eyes tightly shut. _You're making me want to yell even more!_

"Voice acting, huh?" Gold considered, tucking a hand into his blazer pocket. "That's kind of nerdy."

_Nerdy? _She tensed up. "Say," she choked back her irritation, "do you know where the sewing or home economics classroom is?"

"Keep heading straight around the corner." He pointed ahead. "It'll be the second classroom on the right."

"Thanks." Kotone forced a smile. Still insulted, she sorely started off ahead.

"Wait." Gold sprung, grabbing her arm. "We keep bumping into each other, but we don't know each other's names yet–"

"Huh? It's Kotone," she answered, alarmed by his strong grasp on her arm.

"Ah! Sorry!" he finally let go, laughing apologetically. "My name's Gold... So–"

"Hey Gold!" a blond, poofy-haired boy yelled from down the hall. "Did you forget?"

"Oh, right. I've actually got to go now– so see you around, Kotone." Gold saluted her, running away in the boy's direction.

Kotone watched him hurry off– a fiery sensation bridging over her nose.

_Amazing. You've really got it for that guy, _Sohko observed.

_You! YOU. _Kotone agonized. _What did I tell you about riling me up?_

_Finished,_ Kris thought, stapling her papers and facing away from the long gray computer counter. Glancing up at the wall clock, she flung back a long, blue pigtail.

_Approximately eight minutes left before class,_ she calculated, feeling immense guilt for ignoring her new friend._ I'll find Kotone._

Walking out of the library and taking off her reading glasses, she folded them over the ribbon of her sailor collar. _Kotone seemed anxious about something... _Kris thought. _I suppose she wants to talk about the strangeness of being a Pokemaid. It's understandable, but I was ordered not to in public._ Narrowing her eyes, she tucked her papers under her elbow and huffed in distraction. Down the indoor corridor, however, a distant blast chimed and shattered something, noisily rattling off the clear windows all around and breaking her concentration.

"What the?" she asked herself, marching towards the source. Pushing the door open on the far end, she entered a stairwell and pounded up its hollow sounding steps. Shoving another door open, she finally fell upon the source of the calamity.

On the rooftop square before her stood a ring of delinquents– shouting and waiving at the battle taking place.

"–Are you making fun of me?" a girl with intense brown ringlets growled.

"They said that the trainers in this school were tough," a second girl answered, crossing her arms. She was a sharp-looking young lady with dark blond hair and leaf-like side-bangs. "So I won't give up after just a few battles."

"I see. You're saying you're disappointed... Inexcusable. I have a reputation to hold up!" Angered, the first girl pulled out a pokeball, recalling a creature in a brief flash of light. "No more fooling around, then." She pulled out another pokeball and threw it. "Jolteon, I choose you–"

"–Don't hold back," The sharp girl implored. "Leafeon, go–"

Unable to take this display any longer, Kris sliced through the crowd, stomping her feet right in the middle of the battlefield, astonishing the two Eevee evolutions which had gleamed and materialized at her feet. In a mechanical yet stern display, she pulled out her student handbook and flipped it open. "Student Rules Section Two Point Eight," she decreed; "No pokemon battling on campus."

The crowd went silent, and as the gentle afternoon breeze nestled the three girls' fluttering locks, they glared relentlessly at one another. Little did they understand the significance of their fated meeting.

_~To be continued...~_


End file.
